horkerfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Toweled Avenger/Peter Jackson: Lucas Syndrome Strikes Back
So good old George Lucas... Then Peter Jackson! I wanted to love The Hobbit, I did. Now that I've watched it again (or at least most of it) again here at home on blu-ray, I admit... I do not. I'm not even sure it is a good movie. It is saved by a few things... The Riddles In The Dark scene, Martin Freeman and the promise of a dragon. It is overly long, jammed with unnecessary crap that wouldn't even qualify as "stuff from the book" that would've been edited back in for character development in an extended cut, cartoony, full of video games action, poor performances, over-reliant on CG, forced emotion, abhorrent cameos, kidnapped moments from the LOTR movies, a desperate need to individualize 13 characters who we'll never remember one from the other based on anything other than their different beards or stupid way of talking, so pretty and crystal clear that the special effects seemed to have regressed 10 years instead of progressing 10 years and worst of all, the whole thing seemed dumb. Peter Jackson burned himself out and he knew it. That's why he initially didn't want to make The Hobbit when it was 2 movies. It would have been better at 2 by Del Toro. But then he decided WTF and went all George Lucas. From the eye of an editor, I'm cutting the entire Ian Holm and Frodo crap. Ugh is an understatement of my kicked-in-the-gut feeling of this whole mess. They both looked plastic on bits of their faces and caked with makeup on the other bits. Using 48 frames per seconds super high-definition 3D ultra vision mega cameras to film New Zealand is awesome! But when you do close ups on Martin Freeman and can see normal skin and pores, etc. but zooming Frodo and old Bilbo you see the very definition of airbrushed plastic surgery makes use of this camera a bastardization of the cinema. I don't need nor want to see into the skin of the actor (unless a cute girl) nor do I want to be able to see the exact glue lines where the wig or bald cap attaches to the head of the actor. And every CG character with the exception of Gollum was a cut and paste crapfest to my eyes when presented in 3D IMAX. Poophead the Wizard riding his stupid rabbit sled made me think I was watching Saturday morning cartoons for the whole time he was flitting around the screen. It was painful. I thought it would be better on normal 2D sized screens or at least at home. But no. Still crap. I'll part two this because I am that upset right now that I'll probably say something really mean. But Cami did say that this was her Prequel. Meaning she loved the Original Trilogy and now the man responsible has gone back and completely gutted and spat on his earlier work by making this and trying to steal everything he could from those GOOD movies to try and make this one seem just as good. Ugh. Category:Blog posts